


Dulce Engaño

by BerryBoy, Darkberry (BerryBoy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg Kink, Romance, Slash, Yaoi, fake mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBoy/pseuds/BerryBoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBoy/pseuds/Darkberry
Summary: Adrien tiene una perversión muy particular, una que no lo deja funcionar adecuadamente si no la satisface cada cierto tiempo.  Danny es un chico que no sabe exactamente en lo que se ha metido al responder el anuncio de una agencia que promete cumplir todas las fantasías de sus clientes.Parte de mi serie de historias sobre kinks extraños.
Kudos: 1





	1. Dulce Engaño 1

Su pecho tembló cuando aquellos hombres entraron a la habitación que ocupaba.

—Señor Grace, es hora de comenzar. El señor Hartman lo está esperando.

Asintió y permitió que lo llevaran en silla de ruedas hasta la habitación donde se realizaría el tratamiento.

Tenía unos diecinueve años. Apenas había ingresado a la universidad y ya se había visto en la obligación de abandonarla por no poder pagar la matrícula. Tenía deudas por todas partes y aunque trabajaba para cubrirlas, la matrícula era un gasto extraordinario que no había podido manejar.

En eso se había encontrado con aquel anuncio para dinero rápido. Hombre dócil, de no más de veinticinco años, de apariencia fina y en buena salud. No decía mucho más, pero él cumplía con los requisitos y necesitaba explorar todas las alternativas.

De plano le habían soltado que era un asunto de fetiches y él casi había salido corriendo. No solo porque era un asunto de esa índole, sino porque sería con otro hombre.

Sin embargo, al escuchar la cifra que ofrecían por tan solo una semana de participación se había quedado en la silla.

Pidió alguna forma de comprobar que podían pagar esa cantidad, solo entonces pidió información acerca de lo que debía hacer.

Le pareció algo estúpido y muy inusual, especialmente porque debía someterse a un tratamiento que duraría una semana. Además, tendría una dieta especial y debería fingir extrema incomodidad cosa que estaba seguro no tendría que fingir pues ya le parecía incómodo.

Sin embargo, al ver el interés de su parte, los que buscaban contratarlo decidieron explicarle en detalle. Su cuerpo sería modificado de forma temporal para parecer como si estuviera embarazado.

Cómo lo harían le sería explicado después de que firmara y no antes, aunque había una póliza que le aseguraba que, si aceptaba, su cuerpo sería tratado con respeto y nada de lo que hicieran sería permanente en él.

Primero le pidieron una muestra de sangre y luego, al día siguiente, le avisaron que todo estaba en orden y que podía proceder a firmar el contrato.

Lo único que había pedido era suficiente dinero por adelantado para pagar su matrícula y ellos habían aceptado.

Se sorprendió cuando vio el dinero en su cuenta y no dudó en ir ese mismo día y pagar para no atrasarse. Sin embargo, la semana que se aproximaba le causaba ansiedad.

Primero le habían pedido que se abstuviera de comer cosas demasiado solidas un día antes, luego de eso sería ingresado en una clínica exclusiva para ser sometido al tratamiento.

Había pensado que sería un hospital, pero cuando comenzó a ver que aquello parecía más un centro de investigación que una clínica comenzó a arrepentirse.

Sin embargo, ya había pagado, por lo que intentó mantenerse tranquilo mientras era admitido. Todo le pareció como un extraño sueño mientras era llevado por los pasillos para comenzar el tratamiento.

Un par de enfermeras le explicaron que primero sería conectado a una máquina de limpieza interna. Se sintió morir de la vergüenza cuando entendió que aquello no era otra cosa que una máquina de limpieza del colon.

Las mujeres fueron muy amables y lo trataron exactamente como un paciente por lo que se dijo a sí mismo que aun no pasaba nada demasiado extraño. El tratamiento con aquella máquina tal vez era vergonzoso, pero no dolía.

De hecho, le habían asegurado que los tratamientos no dolerían más allá de un pinchazo o de alguna incomodidad y así era como estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué clase de pervertido podría tener fantasías con un hombre embarazado. Uno con muchísimo dinero que desperdiciar, por lo visto. De solo pensarlo se sentía asqueado. Con todo, no tenía intenciones de renunciar al dinero que le había sido prometido y eso lo hacía sentir mucho más sucio que el hombre que le estaba ofreciendo el dinero.

Dos horas más tarde terminaba el tratamiento y las enfermeras lo ayudaban a salir de aquella máquina. A pesar de la vergüenza, se sintió relajado y más ligero al momento de ponerse en pie.

Un enfermero lo esperaba en la puerta, pero solo pudo ver sus pies pues no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

El hombre no hizo ningún comentario, tan solo le preguntó si se sentía bien, si no estaba mareado o si estaba falto de aire.

Contestó casi en un susurro, apretando sus manos en su regazo. Agradecía que no lo hubieran puesto en un pijama de papel aun, pero presentía que pronto estaría en uno.

La siguiente habitación a la que fue llevado tenía un equipo médico un poco más complicado y una mesa parecida a una mesa de operaciones. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, imaginando lo que podían hacerle en ella.

Un doctor algo joven se acercó y se identificó como el doctor que llevaría a cabo el procedimiento. El enfermero lo llevó hasta un sofá muy mullido y lo ayudó a acomodarse.

—Bien, señor Grace. Quiero explicarle lo que haremos y si tiene alguna duda, por favor, déjeme saber. No me molesta que me interrumpa.

Danny se removió nervioso y el doctor sonrió muy a su pesar.

—Hemos limpiado su sistema digestivo, especialmente sus intestinos, para poder aplicar el tratamiento. El mismo consiste en aplicar una sustancia nutritiva concentrada que lo alimentará por una semana. La sustancia será absorbida poco a poco por su cuerpo y no sentirá demasiada hambre. Podrá comer, pero en cantidades limitadas. Podrá beber todo lo que quiera ya que eso ayudará a su cuerpo a procesar los nutrientes que depositaremos en su intestino.

—Disculpe...

—¿Sí?

—¿Me intervendrán quirúrgicamente? —el hombre sonrió levemente.

—Para nada. Su cuerpo no recibirá ninguna herida. Haremos algunas modificaciones estéticas, pero ninguna permanente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo harán que me vea como si estuviera... ya sabe... embarazado?

—La substancia nutritiva con la que inundaremos su intestino se encargará de eso. El intestino puede acumular hasta cuarenta libras de materia, de ser necesario, aunque no lo parezca. Nosotros simplemente aprovecharemos esa cualidad para crear algo visualmente parecido a un embarazo de cuatro meses. No será difícil porque eres muy delgado...

El doctor continuó hablando mientras la mente de Danny se espaciaba un poco. Lo único que quería que aquel doctor le asegurara era que no lo intervendría, que no dolería y que no sería permanente.

—Lo anestesiaremos mientras procedemos con la parte más molesta que sería distribuir e hidratar la sustancia nutritiva oral y rectalmente.

Danny parpadeó varias veces mientras procesaba la información. Iban a rellenarlo con alguna substancia y no podría comer normalmente durante una semana.

—Estaremos monitoreando todo lo concerniente al procedimiento hasta que su cuerpo elimine totalmente la substancia de aquí a una semana. También provocaremos que sus tetillas se inflamen un poco, nada muy exagerado, para completar la fantasía del señor Hartman.

—¿Mis tetillas?

—Sí, tal vez sea un poco molesto los primeros días, pero volverán a su estado normal al final de la semana.

El doctor continuó hablando en aquel tono amable y él hizo todas las preguntas que le parecieron pertinentes. Finalmente, el doctor le avisó que el señor Hartman los acompañaría durante el proceso.

—¿Eso es necesario?

—No... no es necesario para el procedimiento, pero tengo entendido que es parte de su acuerdo con el señor Hartman. Si tiene algo que decir con respecto a eso puedo darle unos minutos para que se pongan de acuerdo antes de comenzar.

—Sí... me gustaría conversar un poco con el señor Hartman antes de continuar —claro que no mencionó que nunca lo había visto y que solo había hablado con los que le habían llevado el contrato. Pero quería ver el rostro del pervertido por el cual haría aquello.

El doctor le avisó al resto del equipo médico y todos salieron para dejar que Danny hablara con el señor Hartman.

No estuvo solo por mucho tiempo. Pudo escuchar claramente cuando abrieron nuevamente la puerta. Podía sentir los pasos firmes de la persona que acababa de entrar y no tuvo dudas de que aquel era el señor Hartman.

—¿Danny? Me dijo el doctor que querías hablarme.

Levantó la vista para conocer finalmente a aquel hombre y se quedó mirándolo extrañado. El señor Hartman era un hombre muy elegante y apuesto. Con cabellos claros bien recortados, peinados hacia atrás, realmente se veía como un importante hombre de negocios o incluso un doctor, solo que vestía de manera semi formal. Eso hacía que se viera muy elegante mostrando un cuerpo agradable a la vista.

El hombre buscó una silla y se sentó al lado del sofá.

—¿Hay algo que te incomode? ¿Aún tienes dudas? Puedes decirme lo que quieras, aun podemos cambiar las cláusulas.

Danny se quedó sorprendido por la ansiedad que mostraba el hombre por complacerlo y también algo intimidado. Los ojos grises parecían amables, queriendo instarlo a confiar en él.

—Yo... no pensé que también modificarían mi pecho... pensé que solo era el estómago. Creo que no me fijé en el contrato —se cruzó de brazos con lentitud y bajó la cabeza. Realmente era su culpa por no haber leído totalmente el contrato.

—Sí, yo le pedí a los doctores que hicieran eso, siempre que no represente peligro para ti. También me aseguraron que no sería doloroso.

—No... entiendo mucho del por qué buscas alguien que haga esto para ti... así que no estoy seguro de qué esperar durante la semana que estaré a tu cuidado.

El hombre sonrió y tomó la mano de Danny entre las suyas.

—Solo quería vivir la experiencia completa. Me harías muy feliz si permitieras que hicieran esa parte contigo. Pero ya soy feliz con que les permitas hacer el primer tratamiento. El contrato también dice que puedo abrazarte si quiero. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Danny asintió. Esa parte la había leído. También había leído que tan pronto el tratamiento estuviera terminado aquel hombre estaría a su lado, tal y como si fueran una pareja esperando tener un hijo. Eso incluía cierta cercanía física que no podía rechazar.

—Cuando termines el tratamiento te llevaré a casa y podrás pedirme todo lo que se te antoje. Podrás ordenarme hacer lo que tú quieras que haga. Iremos a donde tú quieras, incluso si es al otro lado del mundo, puedo arreglarlo. Lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ti por ese tiempo y mimarte.

Danny se sonrojó con lo que decía aquel hombre y por el toque en su mano. No se creía capaz de expresar sus deseos a un extraño, mucho menos cuando pareciera que estaba esperando.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Harías eso por mí? —esta vez, la desesperación en los ojos grises del hombre lo asustaron y sacó la mano de entre las suyas de un tirón. Eso detuvo el avance totalmente, trayendo una expresión más racional a su cara. Era como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo.

—Lo siento... eso seguramente fue... extraño para ti —se alejó de Danny y dio una profunda respiración para calmarse antes de continuar —no quise asustarte. Discúlpame, por favor.

Danny se fijó en que ahora parecía haber vuelto a ser la persona que había entrado a la habitación. Asintió dejándole saber que aceptaba sus disculpas y el hombre volvió a respirar.

—Desde hace años sé que me siento atraído a las embarazadas y eso es un problema para mí y para mi familia. No puedo simplemente escoger a una mujer embarazada para casarme ni embarazar a una así de la nada por mi posición. Tampoco puedo simplemente hacerle este tipo de propuesta a una porque los medios harían un festival con eso. Realmente es un asunto demasiado complicado. Por eso, cuando uno de mis asistentes me habló de este tipo de servicio me dije a mi mismo que podía probar, aunque fuera una vez. La sola idea de poder lograrlo me nubla la mente. Así de fuerte me afecta.

—A ti... ¿te gustan los hombres?

—Vaya, no pensé que eso te fuera a preocupar. ¿Piensas que quiero aprovecharme de ti? No podría, aunque quisiera. Tienes una personalidad muy linda y vas a cumplir mi fantasía. Quisiera que tú también pudieras disfrutarlo. No haré nada que no quieras.

Danny guardó silencio por un largo rato, considerando las palabras del hombre y también considerando la cantidad de dinero a la que tendría que renunciar. Tampoco podía devolver la matrícula que ya había pagado. Además, sería solo una semana. No podía pasar nada serio en una semana, ¿cierto?

—Lo haré —susurró cohibido— y-ya me pagaste de todas formas.

No pudo saberlo, pero aquellas palabras, dichas con temor, no le agradaron al hombre. Con todo, aceptó su respuesta y se levantó para llamar al doctor que haría el tratamiento. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, se giró hacia Danny y le sonrió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

El doctor entró luego de eso y volvió a preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo con el tratamiento. Esta vez no dudó tanto en responder afirmativamente.

A una señal del doctor, una enfermera se acercó y comenzó a preparar su brazo para conectarlo a unas líneas de suero y medicamento.

—Usaremos un poco de anestesia para que el proceso sea menos molesto —le informó la joven. Tomó menos de diez minutos sedarlo y cuando fue momento de prepararlo para el procedimiento a Danny ya no le importaba realmente lo que le hicieran, era como estar en una agradable nube.

Lo desnudaron con cuidado y le pusieron la temida bata de papel con la abertura hacia atrás. Luego acercaron una camilla al sillón y lo subieron a ella, acostándolo de lado. Para poder comenzar la primera parte lo hicieron tragar un tubo suave que llegó hasta su estómago y comenzaron a bombear el material nutritivo.

Ese proceso tardó dos horas mientras era monitoreado muy de cerca pues luego de bombear el material comenzaron a bombear otro líquido cuyo efecto era coagular el material nutritivo e hidratarlo hasta que duplicara el espacio que ocupaba. Eso se reflejó casi de inmediato de forma visual cuando el vientre de Danny comenzó a hincharse poco a poco.

Finalmente, repitieron el mismo proceso, pero de forma rectal, llenando así su intestino grueso de la misma forma. Cuando terminaron, el vientre de Danny se notaba lo suficientemente abultado y redondeado como para pasar por un embarazo de cinco meses.

Originalmente, el plan era que luciera de cuatro, pero Danny era tan esbelto que tenía la apariencia de más. El señor Hartman estaba fascinado al verlo. Se había quedado muy cerca, observando en silencio el procedimiento mientras su corazón latía a prisa. Cada pequeño gemido de incomodidad del joven le causaba un sentimiento indescriptible, tanto que le era difícil controlar su excitación.

Finalmente tocaba el turno de modificar el pecho de Danny y para eso utilizaron un compuesto hormonal que tendría una duración específica y que sería inyectado directamente a través de sus pezones. Fue cosa de media hora para que el pecho de Danny comenzara a mostrar los efectos del compuesto.

Luego de eso, fue movido a una camilla especial y cuando el doctor estuvo seguro de que todo estaba bien, fue llevado en ambulancia a la casa del señor Hartman.

Danny despertó en medio de una enorme cama y con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Apenas movió la cabeza sintió que la cama se estremecía.

—Danny —reconoció la voz como la del señor Hartman y trató de enfocar la vista— ¿cómo te sientes?

Intentó reacomodarse en la cama y por primera vez sintió aquel extraño peso en su estómago. Se llevó una mano a su vientre y pudo sentir cuán redondo estaba.

—¿Te molesta?

—Es... tan redondo —intentó nuevamente reacomodarse y no pudo evitar sentir náuseas. Intentó sacar la cabeza fuera de la cama, pero le pareció que no podría hacerlo a tiempo pues todo se movía. El hombre al lado suyo lo ayudó a llegar y lo sostuvo mientras le venían un par de arcadas. Con todo, nada salió de su estómago.

—Debe ser la anestesia —intentó calmarlo sobándole la espalda mientras lo sostenía. Danny cerró los ojos cuando las arcadas terminaron y se quedó en aquella posición sintiéndose demasiado cansado.

—Estoy... muy mareado, señor Hartman.

—Puedes llamarme Adrien —le dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos claros de Danny. Lo acomodó sobre su pecho teniendo cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos y se sintió complacido cuando el joven se acurrucó sobre su pecho. Sabía que cuando despertara totalmente tal vez no le permitiera estar tan cerca.

Hundió su rostro en los cabellos del chico. Aquella era una de sus fantasías más poderosas y no podía evitar sentirse extasiado al sostenerlo en sus brazos. Se atrevió incluso a besar su coronilla mientras continuaba acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

Danny era un chico de apariencia muy dulce a pesar de sus diecinueve años. Tenía el cabello de un rubio cenizo con mechones casi blancos que le eran naturales y estaba cortado algo largo de forma un poco descuidada. Sus ojos eran azules, su nariz respingada y sus labios eran finos de un tono rosado. En definitiva, era un joven muy agradable a la vista. Si a eso le sumaba la elegancia de un joven minino, Danny era irresistiblemente tierno.

Cuando la agencia le dijo que tenían un candidato disponible y le enviaron la foto, pensó que tenía que ser una broma. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. No le importaba demasiado la apariencia con tal de que cumplieran su fantasía. Pero cuando vio a Danny, todo nervioso y tímido en aquel sillón, su corazón saltó de la emoción.

Deslizó una mano para acariciar el vientre de Danny sintiendo cuán cálido estaba y el chico lo recompensó con un jadeo de alivio. Al parecer eso calmaba su malestar. Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo, nuevamente Danny le demostraba que había sido la elección correcta y perfecta. Continuó llenándolo de caricias mientras dormía encima suyo, dándole besos en el cabello cuando no podía contenerse más.

Su fantasía acababa de comenzar y tenía toda una semana para disfrutarlo.


	2. Dulce Engaño 2

Danny despertó a la mañana siguiente y al hacerlo se sintió demasiado cómodo, no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado en su apartamento de doscientos dólares al mes, sin agua y sin luz incluidos, una cama de una plaza usada y un canasto alto de ropa sucia que debía llevar los fines de semana a la lavandería de la esquina.

Estaba en una enorme y mullida cama rodeado por media docena de almohadas. Cada una colocada de tal forma que apoyaba perfectamente su cuerpo para poder dormir de lado. Cerró los ojos y se volvió a acurrucar. Sentía que si se quedaba quieto por unos segundos más volvería a quedarse dormido.

—Buenos días, Danny —escuchar aquella voz hizo que intentara pararse de la cama de inmediato.

No solo su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, sino que su vientre dolió con una fuerte punzada que lo hizo caer nuevamente a la cama encorvándose. Adrien llegó a su lado de inmediato, sintiéndose culpable de haberlo despertado así. —Danny, lo siento, no pensé que te asustaría, lo siento.

El chico se mantuvo encorvado sobre la cama, pero intentó jalar una de las almohadas para acomodarse mejor. Adrien al verlo lo ayudó hasta que estuvo en una posición mejor.

—Eso es... algo que no puedo evitar. No tienes que disculparte.

El hombre le acariciaba la espalda constantemente y eso lo hacía sentir un poco mejor. Cuando el dolor finalmente pasó se fue enderezando con lentitud hasta quedar sentado.

—Cuando me llaman y estoy dormido reacciono de esa forma. Lo siento, es algo que hago de manera inconsciente.

Danny pudo finalmente darle unos buenos días decentes y una pequeñísima sonrisa que Adrien atesoraría el resto del día en su mente. Su rostro era honesto y le fascinaba la forma en que los cabellos se habían encrespado levemente mientras dormía.

—¿Quieres que te ayude para bajar a desayunar?

—Pensé... que no podía comer nada.

—Me aseguré de que todo lo que está en el menú del desayuno sean cosas que puedas comer. Es algo restringida, pero no es tan mala como parece.

—Creo que puedo cambiarme solo. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Todo lo que hay en esta habitación es tuyo. El armario está por allá —Danny recordó que parte del contrato estipulaba que el señor Hartman proveería todo durante el tiempo que estuviera en su casa.

Se puso en pie con cuidado y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al vientre. Se sentía tan pesado que realmente le molestaba. Los ojos grises de Adrien seguían sus movimientos, en parte para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y en parte porque verlo de aquella manera le provocaba sensaciones intensas.

Lo siguió cuando caminó hacia el armario con paso lento. —Todo es nuevo, así que no tengas miedo de usar las cosas. Enviaré todo lo que uses a tu casa al final de la semana, si te parece bien. Así que, por favor, usa lo que más te guste. Lo enviaré en tu talla correcta. Obviamente la que usas ahora es un poco más holgada...

Al ver la ropa, Danny pudo comprobar que lo que decía Adrien era real. La ropa le entallaba perfectamente aun con su vientre de aquella forma. Además, era lo suficientemente holgada para no tocar su pecho demasiado o extremadamente suave, tanto que ni la sentía.

El único problema era que aun le costaba moverse de forma normal. Era como si cada paso le fuera a costar una arcada. Dudaba que pudiera hacer algo así.

Escogió la ropa que usaría y se cambió. Adrien tuvo la decencia de alejarse y permitirle cambiarse en relativa privacidad. Sin embargo, el malestar continuaba y apenas lo dejaba moverse normalmente. El hombre notó lo que sucedía y buscó algo en una de las gavetas del buró.

—Tal vez esto ayude —el hombre de ojos grises le ofreció una banda bastante ancha de color rosado. La miró sin saber para qué servía hasta que Adrien se ofreció a mostrarle. Lo pensó apenas nada y aceptó la ayuda.

Adrien sonrió y se acercó hasta quedar de pie frente a él, luego pasó los brazos por su espalda, rodeándolo con aquella banda rosada y luego se hincó en el suelo. —¿Podrías levantar un poco tu camisa?

Danny hizo lo que el hombre le pedía y entonces Adrien ajustó la banda justo bajo su vientre. Con el velcro que tenía en ambos lados pudo ajustarla exactamente a la parte baja su vientre. Apenas la hubo ajustado sintió un alivio inmenso.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó curioso.

—Es una banda para darle soporte al vientre. Es para embarazadas.

Por alguna razón no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se soltó la camisa y tapó lo mejor que pudo la banda. Adrien se puso en pie con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver cómo sentía alivio. Era como si Danny realmente estuviera esperando un hijo. No pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó con cuidado. El pequeño gemido del chico hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Cuando pudo soltarlo Danny parecía demasiado abochornado como para moverse por lo que lo tomó de la mano con suavidad y lo haló tiernamente.

La enorme casa parecía estar vacía salvo por un par de asistentes domésticos que en esos momentos no estaban por ninguna parte.

El desayuno de Danny consistió en una elección de batidos de fruta, caldo de pollo y una crema caliente muy ligera y aguada, pero de excelente sabor. El joven se sorprendió de lo bien que sabía pues pensaba que estaría a comida de hospital por una semana entera.

—Le entregué una lista de las cosas que puedes comer a mi cocinera y ella preparó esto para ti. Según vaya pasando la semana, podrás comer otras cosas. Además, si hay algo que se te antoje... puedo conseguirlo para ti.

La forma en que dijo lo último hizo que Danny levantara la vista en su dirección. Todo había estado normal hasta que dijo aquella palabra, antojos. La actitud del señor Hartman había pasado de ser una tranquila y serena a una de agitación contenida en segundos.

Fue en ese momento que Danny comenzó a entender cuán fuerte era su reacción a ese tipo de señales. Saber que tenía a aquel poderoso hombre pendiente a la más mínima reacción suya era una sensación inquietante. Sin dejar de mirarlo se llevó una mano a su vientre y lo acarició con suavidad, tal y como lo haría una mujer embarazada.

—Estoy lleno ahora. ¿Más tarde podría comer algo de torta de queso japonesa? De esas que son super esponjosas —vio al hombre extender su mano sobre la mesa y tomar la suya para tocarla con sus labios y acariciar sus dedos como si estuviera totalmente flechado.

—Ordenaré que te traigan una recién hecha. ¿Eso te gustaría? —Danny asintió y se mantuvo relajado, permitiendo que el hombre tomara su mano. Adrien tenía cierto aire noble y un encanto carismático imposible de ignorar. ¿Por qué un hombre como él tenía un vicio tan extraño? No le hacía sentido. Era perfecto y, sin embargo, allí estaba, babeándose por estar cerca de alguien que en esos momentos parecía un bicho raro. Ni siquiera le importa que fuera un hombre, tan solo que pareciera una chica embarazada y que actuara como una.

—¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir?

—No creo que pueda caminar mucho hoy. Me siento... raro.

—Podemos descansar en el balcón. Está techado y el aire es muy fresco —a Danny le agradó la idea y siguió al hombre con paso lento. Cuando tocó el momento de subir unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban al lugar, Adrien le tendió la mano para que se apoyara y él la aceptó.

La vista desde el balcón era hermosa, una gran extensión de árboles bien cuidados, jardines y a lo lejos, como a media hora de camino, se podía ver el mar y toda la costa. La brisa era fresca y suave, haciendo que Danny entrecerrara los ojos con placer. Eso lo hacía sentir mucho mejor.

—Ven —le indicó el hombre, llevándolo hasta donde había unos cómodos asientos y lo hizo sentar. —¿Quieres que te traiga una cobija?

—No quiero molestar...

—No lo haces, Danny. Me encantaría que me pidieras cosas —no tardó mucho en traerle una suave cobija que puso por encima de su cuerpo, cubriendo su vientre y su regazo. Se agachó lo suficiente para depositar un beso en la sien, haciendo que Danny se sonrojara. Luego se sentó en el sofá que quedaba a un lado.

—Eres la persona más dulce y tierna que he tenido el placer de conocer. ¿Cómo es que no tienes pareja?

Los ojos azules del joven lograron verlo por unos segundos antes de volver a desviarse en un gesto que a Adrien se le antojó tierno por demás. Comenzaba a pensar que aquel joven más que un humano era una hermosa sirena que lo tenía hipnotizado.

—Me consideran un aburrido. Además, los estudios y el trabajo no me dejan mucho tiempo.

—¿Trabajas para pagar tus estudios? —el joven negó. Realmente el trabajo solo le alcanzaba para pagar su renta, la comida, los servicios y un par de deudas. Siempre estaba atrasado con algo.

—No... apenas me alcanza. Iba a dejar pasar este semestre y ahorrar para el siguiente. Creo que... no soy bueno con las finanzas.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso, si quieres. Soy asesor de finanzas. Es uno de mis trabajos.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —la expresión del joven le dejó saber que aquella era una enorme ventaja. Era un completo extraño para Danny. No sabía en qué trabajaba, ni quién era realmente. No conocía su pasado ni su forma de ser. Solo sabía que tenía aquella perversión. Por el otro lado, él sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre Danny. Eso lo colocaba en una posición demasiado ventajosa, especialmente porque Danny tenía esa aura que lo identificaba como presa. Hermoso, delicado, sensible, inocente, todas características que lo convertían en una víctima fácil.

Quería hundir sus garras en Danny, consumirlo en su totalidad y deshacerlo entre sus manos. Ese era su instinto cada vez que veía alguien tan puro e inocente.

Pero Danny había aceptado hacer por él lo que ningún otro. Le había permitido convertirlo en el objeto de su deseo. Uno que iba más allá de ser el cazador de tan tierna presa. Se preguntó si el chico aceptaría quedarse a su lado por el resto de su vida, cumpliendo su más oscura fantasía de vez en vez. Cuando ya no pudiera soportar más y sus instintos estuvieran a punto de hundirlo, se preguntó si aquel joven aceptaría sacarlo de nuevo a flote cumpliendo con sus deseos más vergonzosos solo para ayudarlo funcionar como un ser humano normal por un poco más.

—¿Me dejarías... besarte? —la pregunta salió sin darse cuenta. La reacción de Danny fue por demás normal. El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su boca se quedó entreabierta por falta de palabras.

—Pensé que... ya lo estabas haciendo...

—Lo siento. No me refería a ese tipo de beso. No debí preguntar. Ya estás haciendo mucho por mí.

Danny se quedó muy quieto observando a aquel hombre, tan guapo y elegante, rogando por el beso de un don nadie cuando seguramente podía tener a quien quisiera en el momento en que lo pidiera. La sonrisa en sus labios se había diluido y su cara de preocupación había regresado. Era como si pensara que cualquier cosa lo haría cambiar de opinión. Nuevamente tenía aquella sensación de estar en total control de aquel hombre tan guapo.

No podía decirle que estaba bien que lo hiciera, aunque no estuviera en el contrato. Un beso suyo no valía mucho, en su opinión. Pero el momento de aceptar la propuesta había pasado y no se atrevía a hablarle de nuevo. Tomó la cobija y se tapó los brazos con ella, hundiendo la cara hasta las narices para ocultar su incomodidad. Adrien pareció notar su bochorno y estaba a punto de decir algo para alivianar la tensión cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Danny lo vio mirar la pantalla del aparato y arrugar el ceño. Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que lo veía con otra expresión que no fuera una sonrisa o preocupación. Adrien se disculpó para tomar la llamada. Regresó al interior y luego de un rato volvió a disculparse con él pidiéndole que lo esperara allí. La forma en que le dijo aquello se escuchó más como una orden.

De todas formas, él no se iba a mover de allí. No quería caminar y el lugar se sentía cómodo.

La brisa volvió a soplar y sus párpados se entrecerraron con pesadez. Aquella situación no era tan mala como la había imaginado. La incomodidad que sentía era recompensada siempre que la mostrara, el lugar era lujoso, la atención era inmediata. Había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió que había alguien más con él. Seguramente Adrien había regresado de su llamada.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y una brisa fuerte sopló trayendo consigo un olor marcado a pinos. Un hombre estaba de pie a su lado y no era Adrien. Su cara estaba de espaldas a la luz por lo que no podía verlo bien. Se llevó una mano a los ojos para poder ver mejor.

—Ya veo... tú eres la razón por la que Adrien tomó una semana de vacaciones. Eres como un pequeño gatito de la calle. ¿Dónde te recogió?

El hombre hizo ademán de tocarlo y Danny se tensó, pegándose al respaldo del asiento en un vano intento por evitar la caricia. La mano se acercó a su cabeza, pero nunca llegó. Escuchó una palmada y al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Adrien interponiéndose entre él y el desconocido.

—Te dije que me esperaras abajo, Miloh.

—Lo siento, sabes lo curioso que soy. Solo quería saber con quién estabas pasando tus vacaciones. Ahora veo que no debí preocuparme.

Danny agradeció el hecho de estar sentado de aquella forma con la cobija encima o se habría notado lo hinchado que estaba su vientre. Se acurrucó más, escondiendo nuevamente la cara en la cobija mientras su timidez lo hacía enmudecer.

—Tan solo es un chico de alquiler.

Las crueles palabras de aquel hombre hicieron que Danny comenzara a temblar. Tal vez no fuera un chico de alquiler como a los que se estaba refiriendo, pero Adrien le estaba pagando por un servicio bastante excéntrico y él había aceptado todo firmando un contrato. Una lágrima brotó repentina, bajando por su mejilla, luego levantó el rostro hacia el hombre, sintiendo la necesidad de disculparse por estar allí.

En esos momentos en que las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos, Danny no pudo realmente ver la expresión de aquellos dos hombres. De haberlo hecho sabría que los tenía enredados en su dedo meñique.

Fue cosa de unos segundos, mientras otra lágrima bajaba por su mejilla e intentaba decir algo, fue en ese momento en que capturó el corazón de Miloh Stephens.

Adrien tomó a Miloh del brazo y lo empujó en la dirección general de la puerta del balcón.

—Eres un patán. No te vuelvas a referir a él en ese tono ni con esas palabras. ¿Entendiste? —Miloh se enderezó la ropa. La impresión que le había causado el joven al ver su expresión todavía le afectaba. Era extraño que un desconocido lo atrapara de aquella manera.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó ignorando la postura amenazante de Adrien.

—Alguien que está fuera de tu alcance. Ahora sal de mi propiedad, no eres bienvenido.

—Vendré a cenar mañana —Adrien le devolvió una mirada fría, pero el hombre no se inmutó, sino que hizo una pequeña reverencia en dirección a Danny y luego se fue sin hacer o decir nada más.

Adrien reaccionó de inmediato, volteando hacia donde el joven y arrodillándose frente al sofá para ver cómo estaba.

Desde las escaleras, Miloh Stephens observó a la pareja, especialmente las acciones de Adrien. Lo vio arrodillarse y luego abrazar al joven quien parecía demasiado conmocionado como para reaccionar. No hubo besos ni caricias, tan solo aquel abrazo, lo que le indicaba que realmente Adrien no estaba involucrado sexualmente con él. Eso lo intrigaba todavía más. Salió del lugar sin prisas, como quien es dueño, tomándose el tiempo para saludar al personal de la casa y disculparse por su intromisión.

—Danny, en verdad lo siento. No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. Ese hombre no volverá a esta casa. Perdóname por hacerte pasar ese mal rato. Tú no te mereces ese trato.

Le masajeaba la espalda con suavidad mientras continuaba susurrándole al oído.

—¿Q-quién era... ese hombre?

—Miloh Stephens. Es uno de mis asociados en la compañía. No pensé que fuera a venir sin avisar. Es un maldito imbécil —susurró mientras le quitaba el cabello de la frente y le secaba los ojos de nuevo.

—Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar así. Creo que estoy algo inestable por todo lo que ha pasado en estos días.

—Entiendo. ¿Quieres regresar adentro?

—No... estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco sorprendido. No pasa nada. Además, él tiene razón.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—M-me estás pagando... eso me hace un chico de alqu- —Adrien tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Los ojos grises del hombre parecían relampaguear con una convicción tan fuerte que hizo que Danny se quedara viéndolo con asombro.

—¡No! No vuelvas a decir eso. Lo que te doy es nada comparado con lo que me estás regalando. Todo lo que tengo no es suficiente para pagarte lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Danny sujetó suavemente las muñecas de Adrien, tenía miedo de aquel toque, pero su temor cambió a preocupación cuando el hombre bajó la cabeza y se acurrucó sobre su regazo, abrazándose a su cintura.

—Lo que haces por mí... me permitirá ser un hombre normal por un tiempo. Sé que no soy normal, mi... perversión... no es nada normal.

Adrien se veía agitado, como si estuviera a punto de romperse. La respuesta de Danny fue acariciar los rubios cabellos del hombre con ternura.

—No me dejes... Danny —ese fue el momento concreto en que Danny Grace supo que aquel hombre estaba completamente a su merced. Era un sentimiento extraño. Estaba seguro de que, si en ese momento le hubiera pedido al hombre que le trajera la luna y media docena de estrellas, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. Pero él no estaba acostumbrado a aprovecharse de los sentimientos de los demás. Tan solo estaba maravillado con saberlo.

La única forma que se le ocurrió para que Adrien volviera a su usual temperamento fue hacer su parte, esa que al parecer el hombre tanto necesitaba.

—Adry... llévame al cuarto —le susurró en el oído— estoy cansado y creo que tengo los pies hinchados.

Fue como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas. Adrien levantó la cabeza, primero emocionado y luego con una sonrisa. Asintió y se puso en pie, arreglándose la ropa un poco antes de tomar a Danny por las piernas y la espalda y levantarlo tal cual estaba del sofá.

—Como tú digas. Te daré un masaje en los pies, ¿te parece?

Danny asintió, sujetándose del cuello de Adrien para no caer y dejó escapar una especie de gemido satisfecho que fue directo a los sentidos del hombre.

Sí, estaba totalmente a merced de ese chico con rostro de ángel. Ese chico tan hermoso y tierno que se había atrevido a cumplir sus deseos. No quería dejarlo ir jamás.


	3. Dulce Engaño 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por una extraña coincidencia, dos personitas muy importantes para mí se sentían down ayer en la noche. Para oneechan, que no puede saber qué es lo que hace o sería mi perdición, y para mamá paloma, para que vuele más rápido que las palabras y que chibi-palomita aprenda a volar igual de veloz.

Miloh Stephens apareció en la casa de Adrien cerca de las ocho de la noche, con un gigantesco ramo de flores y una cajita elegantemente envuelta. Sonó la bocina del coche varias veces frente al portón de entrada a la casa hasta que finalmente Adrien tuvo suficiente de eso y mandó a abrirla.

Sonrió al ver a su ex novio, se le notaba furioso. Le gustaba verlo así porque cuando Adrien se enfurecía solía perder el control y eso lo colocaba en ventaja. Adrien observó con desdén las flores y el oso de peluche blanco que traía en los brazos. Sabía que el juguete era uno de alta calidad, al igual que las flores. Miloh jamás le había regalado nada que no fuera costoso.

—¿Qué es toda esta basura? —preguntó cuando entraba al amplio recibidor de la casa. Miloh no pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo que ya lo había sacado de sus casillas.

—Vine a disculparme con el chico. ¿Podrías decirle que estoy aquí? —de inmediato Adrien estuvo a la defensiva y en su mente Miloh silbó asombrado sabiendo que había tocado una vena extremadamente sensible.

—¿Qué tal si te largas antes de que te mande a sacar?

—No me iré hasta hablar con él —la postura de Miloh le dejaba saber que haría exactamente eso. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero él no va a hablar contigo.

—Entonces me quedaré esta noche. En la habitación de siempre —los ojos grises de Adrien relampaguearon y notó cómo su mandíbula se tensaba. Era una expresión que le decía que el hombre estaba llegando a su límite. Lo que le causaba curiosidad en realidad era el que alcanzara ese límite con tanta rapidez. —Adrien. ¿No crees que es más sencillo ir y preguntarle al chico si puede recibirme?

Adrien lo meditó por largo rato. Sabía que Miloh tenía otras formas de obligarlo a que le presentara al chico. Él podía defenderse de todas sus estrategias, pero le arruinaría la semana y eso era lo único que tenía con Danny, una semana.

—Te lo presentaré formalmente en una semana.

—Aun así, quiero entregar mis disculpas personalmente —Miloh mantuvo su posición por largo rato mientras Adrien meditaba lo que haría. Si continuaba negándose terminaría provocando más su curiosidad.

—Bien, pero te mantendrás lejos de él hasta que termine la semana.

—Lo intentaré.

—Lo harás o me encargaré de arruinarte ese pequeño proyecto personal que tienes con la compañía de café —vio con cierta satisfacción cómo el rostro de Miloh perdía la sonrisa. Claro que sabía del proyecto, pero lo había dejado pasar solo porque estaba de buen humor. Eso le recordaría que no debía meterse con él solo por un pequeño capricho.

Echó a andar en dirección a la terraza posterior de la mansión seguido por el hombre y sus regalos. Al llegar cerca le pidió a Miloh que esperara y luego se acercó a donde Danny descansaba en uno de los grandes sillones. Al ver que Adrien regresaba quiso saber qué era lo que había sucedido pues él también había escuchado la conmoción.

—Adrien... ¿quién era?

—Es Miloh. ¿Recuerdas al hombre que vino ayer? —los tiernos ojos azules se abrieron con algo de temor y Adrien tomó sus manos, bajándose a su altura. —Él solo viene a disculparse por lo que pasó. Si no quieres verlo, puedo decirle.

Danny se removió incómodo. En esos momentos su ropa no cubría mucho de lo que sucedía con su cuerpo. Era demasiado evidente que su vientre estaba abultado y que su pecho estaba hinchado.

—Notará cómo me veo y entonces...

—Él no se va a burlar. Si lo ves ahora él promete mantenerse alejado por el resto de la semana. Puedo traerte una cobija si quieres.

El joven pidió la cobija y cuando el hombre salió a buscarla se removió nervioso de nuevo. Era su tercer día en casa de Adrien y comenzaba a sentirse extraño de una forma diferente. Su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente sensible, tanto que cuando Adrien lo abrazaba era como si el fuego lo tocara. No entendía por qué, pero comenzaba a sentir deseos de ser tocado gentilmente por su anfitrión.

Al cabo de unos minutos Adrien regresó y lo cubrió con una cobija algo gruesa que le daba tranquilidad. —¿Estás seguro de que quieres verlo?

—Seguirá molestándote si no lo hago, ¿verdad?

—Eres tan hermoso, Danny. Te prometo que nadie te va a hacer daño —le dio un beso en la frente que hizo que el joven se sonrojara y el corazón de Adrien latió fuerte al verlo así. Le acomodó los cabellos por el simple motivo de poder acariciarlo cuando escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta cerca de ellos. Arrugó el ceño con molestia por haber sido interrumpido.

Miloh estaba allí, con los regalos en brazos mientras que les daba una mirada penetrante a ambos. Danny bajó la cabeza y Adrien se interpuso instintivamente entre ambos. El hombre dio un largo suspiro. Su ex novio estaba siendo demasiado sensible y se preguntó si realmente valía la pena molestarlo.

—Te dije que esperaras.

—Lo siento, pero realmente quería disculparme —usó un tono de voz sumiso y arrepentido en un intento de hacer que su ex se calmara. —¿Puedo acercarme?

Adrien se quedó cerca de Danny, colocando una mano en su hombro mientras que el joven daba su permiso para que se acercara.

—Ayer me comporté como un patán. ¿Podrías aceptar mis más sinceras disculpas? Me llamo Miloh Stephens y soy uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Adrien.

Le ofreció las flores y el oso. Danny buscó la aprobación de la mirada de Adrien, cosa que no pasó desapercibida al hombre. Un pequeño asentimiento y Danny extendió los brazos para tomar el oso y las flores. Luego susurró un gracias mientras hundía la cabeza en el peluche.

—Eres un chico muy lindo. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te llamas? —Miloh vio de reojo a su ex, esperando que la pregunta no fuera a molestarlo.

—D-Danny.

—Danny... entonces ¿aceptas mis disculpas? —el chico asintió y Miloh sonrió levemente. —Eso no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad, Adry? ¿Por qué mejor no cenamos algo?

—Yo... ya comí algo —susurró el joven.

—Ah... entiendo. Pero debemos ir a cenar en algún momento. Me gustaría mucho conocer al amigo especial de Adry. Lamento que no te sientas bien y lamento haberme impuesto de esa forma. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo bonito la próxima vez?

Danny le dio una mirada confundida al rubio de ojos grises.

—A Miloh le gusta traer regalos cuando viene de visita. Si no pides nada él traerá lo que se le ocurra.

—Un libro sería bueno.

—¿Te gustan los libros? ¿Qué tipo de libros?

—Programación.

—De acuerdo. En una semana. Adry, gracias por dejar que me disculpara.

—Eres una molestia, ya déjanos en paz.

Miloh se atrevió a fijar su vista en aquellos ojos azules que parecían querer romperse en cualquier momento y sin nada más, salió del lugar. Su presencia incomodaba al chico sobremanera y ponía en alerta roja a su ex. Ahora más que nunca quería saber qué relación tenía Adrien con aquel chico.

En el interior de la casa, Adrien volvía a respirar con tranquilidad. Ahora tenía al menos una semana para pensar en qué le diría a Miloh cuando se volvieran a ver.

—Lo siento, han sido demasiadas interrupciones.

—No es tu culpa.

—Quisiera abrazarte y pegarte a mi pecho.

Danny, que ya iba tomando confianza, extendió los brazos para ofrecerle al hombre lo que pedía. Cuando Adrien lo levantó de donde estaba para abrazarlo, le echó los brazos al cuello y se recostó de su hombro. Aun sentía los pechos sensibles, pero extrañamente, en aquella posición se sentía bien.

—Adrien... se siente bien —susurró.

—No digas esas cosas, haces que quiera adueñarme de ti —Danny se quedó quieto, demasiado sorprendido por la declaración del hombre.

—¿Adueñarte de mí? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? Eres un chico muy lindo y tímido, quisiera protegerte de todo y de todos. Además, eres muy obediente y tranquilo. Eso me gusta mucho... demasiado. Y por si eso fuera poco, tienes un corazón muy noble.

Danny se quedó en silencio. Realmente había pensado que todo lo que le interesaba a Adrien era que él tomara el tratamiento y estuviera a su lado mientras tanto.

—Dije cosas raras de nuevo, ¿verdad? Lo siento, Danny. ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?

—Lo que quieras hacer, por mí está bien.

—¿Me dejarías mimarte? Prometo no hacer nada raro.

Las orejas de Danny se sonrojaron levemente cuando asintió. Realmente no hubiera podido negarse, aunque quisiera. Pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la forma de ser de aquel hombre y a sus caricias suaves.

Lo ayudó a llegar hasta uno de los sofás que había en la terraza techada de la mansión. Ahí lo hizo sentar entre sus piernas para poder subirle la camisa y bajar un poco el pantalón, dejando al descubierto su muy redondeado vientre. Comenzó a acariciar su piel estirada con suavidad, provocándole un bienestar increíble.

Aquello se sentía tan bien. ¿Cómo podía el toque de aquel hombre hacerlo sentir como si flotara en las nubes? Era tan cuidadoso con su cuerpo, como si lo venerara. Así estuvieron largo rato, hasta que se sintió adormilado. Fue en ese momento en que las manos de Adrien comenzaron a darle caricias más atrevidas. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Jadeó suavemente y se sintió extraño cuando una de las caricias se metió bajo la camisa y acarició su pecho. El alivio y la calidez de aquella mano lo hicieron ronronear.

—Adrien —su voz se escuchó levemente temblorosa y más que estarlo cuestionando, era como si lo animara a continuar. El hombre no necesitó más permiso para continuar. Entre besos y caricias, le quitó la camisa por completo, dejándolo desnudo de las caderas para arriba. Adrien cubrió cada pedazo de piel que alcanzaban sus labios de besos, algunas veces acariciándolo con sus mejillas como si fuera un enorme gato. Sus manos no bajaron de las caderas de Danny, conformándose con acariciar su vientre una y otra vez.

Danny no podía pensar en esos momentos. Se sentía tan bien, como si flotara en suaves nubes de placer.

Todo iba bien hasta que recordó que al final de la semana todo se acabaría. Él regresaría a ser un estudiante como cualquier otro. Con un poco más de dinero y con menos preocupaciones, pero igual de solitario. Lo que sucedía en esos momentos se debía, exclusivamente, al contrato que tenía con Adrien. No pudo evitarlo, sintió náuseas. Unas náuseas que venían de lo más profundo de su pecho.

—¿Danny? ¿Qué tienes? —se había llevado las manos a la boca, intentando no devolver. Por suerte, aun no podía comer mucho por lo que no había realmente mucho que subiera a su garganta.

—Lo siento —jadeó cuando sintió que se calmaba. Adrien tomó su cabeza entre las manos para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿En serio estás bien? Podría ser el tratamiento. Podemos terminarlo en cualquier momento si no te sientes bien.

—¿Eso se puede hacer?

Adrien supo en ese momento que Danny jamás había pensado en que podía, si quería, terminar el tratamiento antes de tiempo y que desde que había dado su consentimiento. Desde un principio, su compromiso había sido el de cumplir con el contrato con todas sus condiciones.

—Se puede hacer. ¿Quieres terminarlo?

—Yo... no... podría devolverte todo el dinero...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que yo... usé parte del dinero para pagar mi matrícula a la universidad. Ya no podría devolverte eso.

—Mh... tienes razón. No podrías —Danny se quedó muy callado, su mirada baja intentando ocultar sus pensamientos de aquel hombre. —Sin embargo, has estado conmigo casi la mitad de la semana. Creo que eso es suficiente tiempo para compensar lo que no puedas devolverme. De hecho, no tengo problemas en que te quedes con todo. Han sido los días más maravillosos de mi vida, a excepción de la visita de Miloh.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no podría... hacer eso —Adrien volvió a abrazarlo, descansando su barbilla en el hombro del joven.

—Y luego preguntas por qué quiero adueñarme de ti. Eres increíble, Danny. Creo que no podré dejarte ir.

Volvió a acariciarlo con suavidad, aunque no como lo había estado haciendo por temor a que las náuseas le regresaran. Había notado la diferencia entre aquellas náuseas y las anteriores. Danny no había tenido tiempo de quejarse siquiera por lo que había sido una reacción fuerte. Los doctores le habían asegurado que eso no pasaría y que los síntomas serían algo leve, muy similares a un embarazo normal.

—De todas formas, llamaré al doctor para que te revise. Esa no fue una reacción normal.

—En serio no es nada...

—Aunque sea nada, no quiero que te arriesgues por pequeñeces —tuvo que aceptar la decisión del mayor. Además, saber que el tratamiento de podía interrumpir en cualquier momento lo hacía sentir aliviado.

—Si lo terminara... ¿se sentiría como un aborto? —dijo aquello sin pensarlo bien, dejando a Adrien sin habla por un buen rato.

—No... creo que no. Sería interesante saber la respuesta, pero no quiero que experimentemos ese tipo de situación si no es necesario. Mejor dime, ¿por qué le pediste un libro de programación a Miloh?

—Me gusta la programación.

—¿Eso es lo que estudias?

—No... no creo que pueda subsistir programando... a menos que sea alguien con mucho talento. Tengo algunas deudas y debo trabajar varios turnos para poder cubrir mis gastos. De no haber sido por el contrato no habría podido ir a la universidad este semestre.

—¿Con el dinero del contrato te alcanza para cubrir todas tus deudas y estudiar?

—Me alcanza para cubrir mis deudas y varios meses de mi arrendamiento. Así no tendré que preocuparme de eso por un tiempo. Trabajaría solo para los gastos diarios y para continuar con la renta.

—¿Entonces qué estudias?

—Contabilidad.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me gusta, soy bueno con los números. Con lo que no soy bueno es con las deudas —hubo un corto silencio durante el cual Danny pareció relajarse incluso un poco más.

—Solo será un par de días más... ¿crees que puedas soportarlo? —Adrien se escuchaba realmente preocupado por él y de nuevo se sintió llenarse de una pequeñísima esperanza pensando que el hombre tal vez le importaba realmente su persona.

—No es tan malo...

—¿Y a mí? ¿Crees que puedas soportarme a mí?

Las orejas de Danny volvieron a enrojecer.

—O-obvio...

—Danny, ¿yo te gusto?

—¿Qué?

—Que si te gusto.

—Eres... muy apuesto.

—¿Lo suficiente para darme un beso?

—Eso sería... mucho... creo...

—¿Y si yo te lo diera? ¿Me dejarías darte un beso, Danny? —decir que su corazón iba a mil por hora era poco. Aquel hombre lo tenía en sus brazos, íntimamente pegado a su cuerpo y ahora buscaba hacer un contacto todavía más íntimo. Su cerebro dejó de pensar y todo se concentró en el palpitar de su corazón. Adrien no esperó su respuesta, sino que lo tomó suavemente de la barbilla y pegó sus labios a los suyos.

Era un beso cálido y cándido a la vez, con la diferencia de que su cuerpo terminó reaccionando de una forma que no se lo esperaba. Jadeó sorprendido y empujó a Adrien quien pareció sorprendido, pero luego sonrió complacido ante su reacción. Él mismo no lo entendía, pero era fácil adivinar cómo se sentía con solo mirar su entrepierna.

Trató de levantarse y escapar de los brazos de Adrien, pero el hombre se puso en pie y lo giró, haciendo que su leve erección se pegara a su cuerpo.

—Me gustas mucho, Danny. Déjame mimarte, por favor. Solo quiero que te sientas bien conmigo.

Adrien buscó su boca con lentitud, como si le avisara de antemano lo que haría, pendiente de cada pequeña reacción suya mientras que él no sabía cómo negarse. Esta vez lo besó directamente en la boca, haciendo que abriera sus labios con gentileza. Y al cerrar los ojos se sintió en las nubes.

Las caricias no pasaron a mayores, tan solo se concentraron en mantenerlo en su lugar, sostenerlo para que no se cansara.

Jadeó profundamente cuando sintió que la entrepierna del hombre se endurecía de la misma forma que la suya. Le pareció que era un sueño extremadamente erótico, uno que terminó con ambos abrazados en la cama, Danny encima de Adrien. Durmieron de aquella forma, haciendo que el joven descansara totalmente confiado y sereno por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No le pareció justo, porque en el fondo sabía que aquello no iba a durar mucho. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio se enamoraría de alguien como él que hacía ese tipo de cosas por dinero?

Sin embargo, Adrien no lo había dejado ir ni siquiera estando dormido. ¿Realmente debía atreverse a soñar y arriesgarse al dolor que vendría después?

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, el hombre lo saludó con renovados ánimos, besándolo esta vez sin demasiados rodeos y acariciándolo como si no hubiera tenido suficiente la noche anterior.

—Solo verte en la mañana al lado mío hace que mi día comience de la manera más hermosa posible. Eres un amor, Danny.

Y mientras ellos despertaban de aquella forma y comenzaban el día tranquilamente, un hombre sentado tras su escritorio hojeaba el libro que tenía en la mano. Programación Avanzada.

Ese era el hombre que extrañaba despertar junto a Adrien Hartman todas las mañanas luego de hacerle el amor. Alguien que no podía ni quería olvidar los momentos apasionados que había pasado junto a aquel hombre de ojos grises y mirada juguetonamente arrogante.

No tardaría mucho en averiguar el secreto de aquel joven que Adrien tenía en la casa. Ese joven era la clave para que Adrien regresara a su lado sin mucha oposición. Tan solo debía descubrir su identidad y presionar un poco para que su ex amante regresara arrastrándose sensualmente como la hermosa víbora que realmente era.

Sonrió levemente. Si la suerte estaba de su lado, no solo tendría a su ex, sino que también tendría a aquel hermoso joven bajo su cuerpo. Dos hermosos amantes a sus pies. Se aseguraría de disfrutarlos a ambos hasta la saciedad.


End file.
